


What I need, what I need, what I need (is for you to be sure)

by lesbiAndi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I’” post, Love Confession, M/M, VERY light on dialogue and heavy on internal thoughts cause yeah, daforge - Freeform, gays in space, hhhhhhhh they're so in love, inspired by the whole “data’s most commonly used contraction is ‘Geordi, pre-emotion chip Data DID have feelings LOTS of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiAndi/pseuds/lesbiAndi
Summary: Data could see the commander’s heart beating, elevated to 2.3 times the normal human heart rate, and the flustered attempts at speech he was making could only be described as spasms. Under normal circumstances, Data would express his concerns and direct Geordi to sickbay, but in light of his friend’s recent confession he could deduce with 99.67% certainty that whoever staffed the med bay at 02:00 hours could not help.————————————In which Geordi has confessed his feelings and Data discovers something new about himself. Inspired by Data's favorite conjunction ("Geordi, I...")





	What I need, what I need, what I need (is for you to be sure)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I originally posted this fic on tumblr, it’s something I scribbled in a notebook sometime in 2017 and found a few months ago. Also not beta-ed, so if I made any mistakes please let me know!!
> 
> title from Hayley Kiyoko's "What I Need (ft. Kehlani)" because I'm a goddamn lesbian agakelwoeksksksk

“Geordi, I…”

Data paused, shutting his mouth into a frown, brow furrowed, unsure what to say next.

Geordi, meanwhile, was turning redder and redder by the minute. The engineer was looking everywhere but in his best friend’s eyes. Data could see the commander’s heart beating, elevated to 2.3 times the normal human heart rate, and the flustered attempts at speech he was making could only be described as spasms- a product of some external or internal stressor. Under normal circumstances, Data would express his concerns and direct Geordi to sickbay, but in light of his friend’s recent confession he could deduce with 99.67% certainty that whoever staffed the med bay at 02:00 hours could not help.

There was a moment of silence, before Geordi summoned the strength to stutter “Well I’m gonna go- our shift’s almost over-“ and made to turn and leave. Data had learned much since coming about the USS Enterprise, many of the “finer” points from the man standing before him, and Data could “tell” he was regretting his actions. This would not do.

At the instant of that realization, as Geordi began to turn his flushed face away, subroutines within Data started rapidly firing. Data did not recognize them, constructed over time as he laid more pathways into his neural net. They were formed from every intimate experience of Commander Data, Starfleet officer and individual, formulated by the nearest thing he had to a “subconscious” to help him interact and become more human. Data realized in those 0.0073 seconds it took to isolate said subroutines that it was the closest he or any other synthesized lifeform could have to an “instinct”.

Seeing Geordi turn away from him, crestfallen, Data felt what he needed, wanted to do, and “followed his instincts” without a second analysis. Data gently put both hands to Geordi’s face, stepped forward, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they kissed some more and hung out in the holodeck talking all night, too happy to go to sleep. In the morning they got Picard's approval (to his amusement) and announced their relationship to everyone, flustering Geordi and surprised absolutely nobody. Blah blah blah they fall in love forever and co-parent spot and explore cool space shit together, fluffy etc.


End file.
